Ground Control to Tipsy Bun
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Coco needed to remember to punch whoever spiked the punch... right after she figured out why Velvet was being so handsy.
Velvet's arms wrapped around her, the normally calm, even reserved faunus giggling and wondering loudly if she wore the shades during sex.

If she ever found out who spiked the punch at the Valentines Day ball, she'd kill them.

Well, first, she thought as she saw Yats lazily toss a dozing Fox onto his bed and flop down beside him, she'd probably high-five them.

Pulling something like that off in a room full of professors and huntresses in training took a lot of skills or a lot of moxie, and she respected both... but they'd still meet the business end of her boot for making her put up with this.

'This' being her ridiculously attractive, irritatingly handsy, and _allegedly_ straight partner.

Velvet's hands had been in constant contact with her for most of the night, and it was starting to wear on Coco's patience... And her self-control.

It was growing harder and harder not to jump the tipsy girl then and there, just shove her to the bed and strip them both, show her the best way to appreciate a woman's touch as her mouth went to work on-

Coco groaned and flopped down to bury her face in a pillow.

A weight she'd become far too familiar with in the last couple of hours settled itself on her, there's a curious but intriguing sensation on her upper back, and arms looped around her waist, hands wriggling inside her shirt to feel her abs.

She can hear Velv's pleased gasp, and she forces down a groan.

Velvet's lips touch the back of her neck, and their legs start to intertwine, and the groan comes back with a vengeance, escaping her throat and nearly awakening Yats... who, by the sounds of things, rolled onto Fox.

She'd probably have to do something about that later.

Velvet kisses another spot, giggling, and her hands slide to her hips, tracing surprisingly intricate patterns along them with sharp nails that leave Coco quietly panting.

She whimpers internally as teasing fingers trace the lines of her back muscles, moving upwards to grasp at her shoulders.

Velvet's talented thumbs rub away at tensions she didn't know she had before going back down... rubbing along the way until she comes to her bra.

She slips under the strap, and trails her hands along the sides of it... then slips easily inside the cups and giving her a good squeeze.

She can't stop the sudden gasp, and Velvet giggles again, moving up to kiss at her ear.

"They're so big... how did you get them this big?"

Coco's face starts to heat up, and she tries to shrug Velv off, but she refuses to move, the small girl weighing far more than her appearance would let on.

"Y-y'know, genetics." She manages, hating the slight stutter and the breathy quality Velvet's touches have given her words. "C-can you get off me?"

Velvet's thumb is rough, and calloused, and if she flicks her like that again Coco thinks she'll come on the spot. 

"They're so hard... it's nice..."

"Velvet, you need to get off me. Now." She says, slipping into her leader voice.

Somehow it cuts through the alcohol in the smaller girl's system, and Velvet rolls off her, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her with wide eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong?" 

"Y- you..." Coco starts, then swallows and starts again. "You're drunk, Velv. You need to just sleep it off, and-"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Velvet asks, tilting her head slightly. "You're warm. And I like to cuddle you."

"I.." Coco shook her head, trying to force the warmth from her cheeks. "Look, I... maybe, if you.. Ugh." She cut off, shaking her head and turning away, but stopped once she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Velv far closer than she remembered her being, staring at her with eyes that seemed to shine.

"Coco?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gay, right?"

She nodded, biting her lip. While she hadn't exactly kept it a secret, she hadn't told any of her team members outright... She wasn't afraid of them rejecting her, exactly, but something about saying it aloud had seemed impossible, an insurmountable obstacle.

Velvet's eyes softened, and a soft smile graced her lips. "And you... you're interested in me, right?"

Coco froze.

Had she been that obvious? She'd thought that, in the months since initiation, she'd gotten pretty good at hiding her feelings... But apparent-

Velv pushed forward, their lips pressing together, and her surprised gasp lets the smaller girl slip her tongue into her mouth.

Velvet's mouth is surprisingly spicy, but quite sweet at the same time, and her hips are amazing.

She can feel her hands wandering, squeezing and massaging and _scratching_ , and she moans Velvet's name into the kiss.

The smaller girls lips tighten into a grin against hers, and she pulls away for a moment.

She starts to pull her shirt up, but Coco reaches out to grab her wrists.

"N..no." She says breathily, shaking her head. "Not tonight, you've been drinking."

Velvet looks annoyed for a moment, but eventually smiles at her. "You have a point... I'll save something for tomorrow night."

Coco's face warms up again, and Velvet's hands play with the hem of her shirt. "But, uh... I do like to sleep topless, and I am going to sleep here tonight, if you'll let me..."

Coco bites her lip. "It's... tempting, but I think I'm going to have to ask you to keep it on, or sleep in your own bed. I, uh... I'd prefer you to sleep here, though."

Velvet sighed, but nuzzled into her side, pressing a gentle kiss into her shoulder. "Goodnight, Coco."

Coco smiled. "Goodnight, Velv."

Velvet's arms looped around her waist and pulled her close, and their breathing slowly evened out as they fell asleep in each others arms for the first time... but certainly not the last.


End file.
